It Still Hurts
by EmptyCocaColaCan
Summary: A softer view on Shino as our favorite bug boy spends some much needed time with his father.


**It Still Hurts**

_Oneshot_

**I don't have any time to do anything anymore, but I do have at least 30 minutes to contribute to the writing of a oneshot. So, I feel buggy right now, so here is a Shino thing. **

**This is a softer look at Shino as our favorite bug boy spends some time with his dad. I know this would probably never happen, but it was a little idea I got when me and my friend were protesting that bugs needed love too. I think it is cute, even if it would never happen. This takes place sometime while Shino is still a genin.**

**Disclaimer:: ECCC doesn't own Naruto.**

He walked down the busy Konoha streets, silently and skillfully; he knew these roads like the back of his hands. The boy was heading home after a long two day mission, yet there was nothing about him to prove that he had been anywhere. His clothes were perfect, not a dirt spot to be seen, and his skin was unscathed, or what one could see of it anyway. His hair was messy, but that look ran in his family. The sun was bright to his eyes, even behind his circular sunglasses.

He had purposefully taken the long way home, hoping, internally, he might, by some chance, run into one of his teammates, but as he walked all he got were the sideways glances from the citizens of Leaf Village. He was use to the disgusting looks he recieved, his whole family was. He supposed it was kind of strange to other people, he means, to have a colony of insects inhabit your body. Most people don't like bugs in the first place; to the Aburame's, it was a normal everyday thing, and the heir to the clan thought no different.

So with the gazing eyes set aside, the boy rounded the last corner and came upon the Aburame household. He walked up to the large front door and opened it, many insects of different species flew out into the open sky. The sight of the bugs calmed him a little, but not enough to calm the feelings swirling inside him. The eyes that met him calmed him a bit as well, they eyes of his family. Even though their faces didn't show it, he knew they cared for him. He felt secure; he knew that they were just like him, bugs and all. But, there was only one person he wanted to see, and he knew just where to find them.

He gave small nods to his family members as he passed them, crossing the large living room, they nodded back. He turned left at the far end of the room, heading up a large set of stairs. When he reached the fifteenth step, he turned right and knocked on a large oak door.

"Come in," a deep voice answered.

The boy turned a gold door knob shaped like a beetle and entered the room. It was a large room, too big for just the one person who sleeps there. On the dark hardwood floor to the left of the room was a rather large red rug, and placed on top of the rug was the clan leader's bed. A large king sized bed with deep scarlet red silk covers and sheets. Large, plush, scarlet pillows rested at the head of the huge matress. Four tall poles supported the scarlet silk canopy that drifted over the bed, the curtains pulled back and tied, neatly, with golden rope to the front posts. The walls were the same color red as the bed and plants of different kinds were placed around the corners of the room for the insects that the Aburame's shared their home with. There were even plants hanging in small pots from the ceiling, their flowers in bloom. The wall in front of the boy had one large window in the center, with red curtains, tied back to allow the sunlight entry to the room for the plants. Placed in neat, orderly rows around the window were old photographs of past clan leaders. To the right of the room there was a medium sized cherrywood desk with books and scrolls stacked up high. The pair of eyes that poured over these documents belonged to the man the boy wanted to see, his father, Aburame Shibi.

The heir walked over to his father, his pace quickening with each step, until he came to a stop behind Shibi's chair.

"My son..." the older Aburame started," what is it?" Concern and curiosity filling his voice.

"I hurt, dad..." the boy answered, the tense look on his face fading, no longer looking angry, his voice was soft and quivery.

With that answer, Shibi rose from his chair and walked across the room to have a seat on his bed; his son following and doing the same.

For a moment, there was silence, until Shibi spread his arms open wide, and his son crawled over into his father's embrace. Shibi held his child tightly, seemingly afraid to let go.

"Son, I told you not to let people get to you. Our family is just different...and there is nothing wrong with that..." Shibi said, his deep voice soft and comforting, as he stroked his son's head, which was laid on his chest. The arms of the younger Aburame were wrapped around his father.

"It still hurts..." the boy answered," to be looked at like that, everyday of your life."

"I know...I know...It's okay..." his father answered," everything will be alright, don't worry."

The boy nodded and took a deep breath, the small humming noise made by his father's kikaichuu resonated through his body, and his own insects responded peacefully, sending a warm, settleing feeling through him.

Aburame Shino might not show it, but he has feelings too, and they can be hurt just like everyone elses. He was just trained all his life not to let them show. As he lay there, thankful for his father's care, he thought about the day before: all by himself on that mission through the forest and back, and how lonesome he had found himself feeling. Heck, he would have even put up with Naruto's crazy antics just to have someone there.

Like the insects that inhabited his body, Shino felt secure around the ones he has emotionally bonded with, not quite viewing them as family, but as people he must protect, such as his teammates Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Though, he never said anything to hint to them about it, he really appriciated their team work.

"Dad..." Shino whispered.

"Yes, son?" Shibi answered in a simliar tone.

Shino's reply was a simple tightening of his grip around his father.

Shibi smirked. "I love you too, Shino."

**So how was that. I thought it was pretty cute. I don't know. Let me know what you thought if you don't mind. Now back to doing my Spanish homework that I should have been doing the whole time it took me to type this. I have to learn 40 some words for a test tomorrow in 4th period. hehehe..I'm so lazy...**


End file.
